Hidan teaches Tobi a song What shall happen?
by Dragongirl76
Summary: Tobi is annoying everyone. He decides to annoy Hidan but instead Hidan teaches Tobi a song. A song that pisses of Pein.


**Hidan Taught Tobi a Naughty Song!**

**By Dragongirl76**

**Summary- Tobi is annoying everyone. He decides to annoy Hidan, but instead Hidan teaches Tobi a song, which pisses off Pein. Please be kind, this is my first fanfic T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY RIGHT KONAN-CHAN?" Tobi yelled overly happy and over excited as ever.<strong>

**"Yes Tobi, your a good please go tell that to someone else."Konan said halfheartedly while reading the 'Nightworld' series. She was on the second story named 'Daughters of Darkness'. Tobi guessed it was her favorite.**

**"Ok then Konan,well I can take Sasori and Dei off the kicked me out of their room because Dei-kun was doing his hair and Sasori was working on a poison that would affect Hidan. Hmm I wonder if I could annoy Itachi or ! I got it! Maybe Hidan and Kakuzu!"**

**"Ok Tobi! I get it! Go see what they say,alright! I want to finish this chapter!" Konan yelled annoyed "Well jeez Konan-chan you don't have to yell."**

**Konan slammed her book closed and stood up with an angry aura around her.**

**"OK TOBI IS LEAVING!" He shrieked running to find the emoish weasel (Itachi).**

**"ITA-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU~!" Then as Tobi finished yelling for Itachi for the 4th time someone kicked a door open next to Tobi making him gasp.**

**"Tobi! Dammit! Itachi and Kisame are on a very important mission, so please shut the fuck up!" It was little Sasori yelling and glaring up at Tobi.**

**"Hello Sasori. You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Tobi said as Sasori got even more pissed off.**

**"Ok then, Sasori do you know where I'm able to find Pein-sama?"**

**"Yeah of course. Hes in his office with Kakuzu doing paperwork, you know like bills and junk mail and who to kill next." Sasori answered calming down but still glaring.**

**"Really? Guess I should have thought of that. Good bye Sasori."**

**'Dangit that takes Pein-sama and that greedy moneybags off the list. Who else is there to annoy the hell out of? Oh maybe Zetsu...No wait he might eat me...Oh I know, I should ask Hidan!' Tobi thought. He squealed happily and ran off to annoy the immortal Jashinist.**

**"Oh Hidan-sama~!" Tobi shouted repeatedly down the hall to Hidan's room. Tobi crashed into Hidan's door forgetting to turn the door knob.**

**"Ow. Good thing I wear a mask." Tobi said rubbing the left side of his mask. Tobi opened the door and spotted Hidan. He was sitting in a Jashin's symbol no doubt made of his blood. Hidan was mumbling in a foregin language, making a one-handed, 2 fingers up hand sign close to his nose and a black spike lodged into his heart, but that was quite common.**

**"Hidan-sama! HIDAN-SAMA!" Tobi shrieked, waking Hidan from his meditation.**

**"Did you just run into my door? And what the fuck do you fucking want, Fucktard?" Hidan shouted at the swirly masked akatsuki.**

**"Tobi's a good boy right Hidan-sama?" ($F$ Kakuzu Hee hee. Oh sorry)**

**"WHY THE HELL AR YOU IN MY JASHIN-DAMNED ROOM YOU LITTLE GAKI?" He yelled**

**"Tobi wants Hidan-sama to say 'Tobi's a good boy'." Tobi explained bubbly.**

**Hidan was hating it. He had always hated Tobi and his Jashin-damned happiness. At that moment Hidan had an idea how to rid of Tobi for a good 5 minutes.**

**"Hey Tobi. You wanna hear a special song?" He asked**  
><strong>Tobi gasped "Yes! Oh yes I do! Please tell me Hidan-sama."<strong>

**Hidan grabbed Tobi's akatsuki cloak and pulled him close and whispered in his ear. Tobi gasped when Hidan told him the song.**

**"Is that how it goes?" Tobi asked. Hidan nodded.**

**"Now go tell Sir Leader and Konan. They'll think its cute." **

**Tobi made a funny HEHE! noise as he ran out of the room.**

**'Heh its a good thing I'm immortal, cuz Sir Leader and Konan would kill me if they found out that I taught Tobi that little song.' Hidan taught satisfied with himself.**

**"Oi,Konan-chan, Tobi wants to tell you a cute little song." Tobi said to her.**

**Konan looked up from her book and gave Tobi a questioning look.**  
><strong>"Really Tobi? What is it?" Tobi almost started but then Sir Leader and Kakuzu entered the room.<strong>

**"What is what?" Sir Leader asked.**  
><strong>"Tobi knows a little song and wants to tell us." Konan explained.<strong>  
><strong>"Oh really and what might that be, Tobi?" Kakuzu asked.<strong>  
><strong>"Ok. Here goes." Tobi took a deep breath.<strong>

**"I have a sad story to tell you.**  
><strong>It may hurt your feelings abit.<strong>  
><strong>Last night when I walked into my bathroom.<strong>  
><strong>I stepped in big pile of $h!t."<strong>

**Tobi smiled proudly under his mask after he finished his little 'song' everyone's eyes, including Sasori's and Deidara's who just walked in, were o.0**

**"Heh heh. Isn't it a good song !" Tobi asked holding his hands in fists under his chin.**

**Kakuzu asked "Who the hell taught you that song Tobi?"**

**At that moment Hidan walked in and leaned agains the door frame and said "Why I did of fucking course." He answered proudly and crossing his arms. Leader-sama sent daggers out of his eyes at Hidan.**

**"Hidan come here." He said. Hidan 'hmmt'ed and walked to Sir Leader. **

**"What?" He demanded.**

**"I'm glad your immortal, Hidan, because I get to fatally hurt you as much as I want without having you die." **

**Hidan gasped and turned to run, but Leader-sama grabbed Hidan's cloak and pulled him back and head-butted him. He let go of him. Hidan fell to the ground unconsious and his forehead bleeding. "J-Jashin da-dammit." He managed. Sir Leader stormed out of the room with Konan behind him dragging Tobi. Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori couldn't hold in their laughter, but they helped Hidan to his feet and half-carried, half-dragged him back to his room.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it? R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
